Hermione's Introduction
by Andovia212
Summary: We all know Hagrid was eventually sent to pick up Harry, but he can't have told all the Muggleborns they were witches and wizards. They wouldn't just believe it from the letter, either. So how do they find out? I don't own Harry Potter.


Hermione Granger was fussing over the collar of her white dress shirt, again. This meeting had to go perfectly so she could be admitted to the most prestigious school in the country. She hadn't even heard of it until they had sent her a letter asking for an interview. After some research, as usual, she learned more about the school and accepted the interview eagerly. The doorbell chimed and she jumped. With a quick smooth of her black skirt, shirt, and attempt with her hair, she hurried to the sitting room where her mum was waiting. Her dad was at the door greeting the professor.

Meanwhile, Professor Minevra McGonagall had Apparated up the street, muttering darkly at the absurd shoes she must hobble around in until she informed the newest muggle-born student. The shoes were heels and the outfit was almost as bad, a woman muggle's blue suit. She made her way to the house of a muggle-born girl named Hermione Granger. Albus had set up a false meeting with a muggle school so she was expected. She despised showing up at random so she was grateful for the advanced notice. She walked to the door and rang the absurd bell muggles had nowadays. The girl's father answered, wearing a black suit himself.

"Good evening. I am Professor Minevra McGonagall of-" She began but he completed her sentence for her. He was obviously excited for his daughter.

"-of St. Paul's Girls' School. Yes, come right in." he ushered her in and down a short hall that opened up to a nice, but very muggle, sitting room. His wife and the girl, Hermione, were standing in front of the couch waiting. They all were dressed nicely and very muggle-like. The parents were muggles though. He introduced himself and his wife. Then brought the girl forward as she had been cowering slightly from the strict appearance of this teacher. Minevra noticed this and tried to soften her expression.

The professor was led inside by her dad. He introduced her mum and himself then turned their attention to Hermione. As the Professor McGonagall turned toward Hermione, she realized she had backed up to hide slightly behind her mother. The professor had a strict air about her but her expression softened when she saw her cowering.

"And,this is our Hermione," her dad finished with. Hermione took a step forward to shake the professor's hand.

"Can I get you anything?" her mother offered.

"No, thank you. I would prefer we begin."

"Yes, of course. Please sit."

"Thank you," she said again. Hermione noticed then that the professor seemed rather uncomfortable in her clothing. How odd. It was a normal suit with skirt and jacket. They all sat and the professor held out a thick envelope made of heavy, official paper. "I would like to begin with this letter explaining some details and I am here to explain the rest. First, though, I must tell you that I am not from the school you believe me to be from. I am from another that will suit Hermione much better."

"What do you mean? You aren't from St. Paul's? Where are you from then?! How can we know you are real? Wh-" Her dad started but Professor McGonagall cut him off.

"If you would allow Hermione to read the letter aloud then you will know the answers to those questions. It will raise many more but I am here for that reason. If you will, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned the envelope to the back and saw a wax crest sealing it. It was of a lion, badger, eagle, and snake surrounding an "H". She hesitantly opened it and pulled out a few papers on the same heavy paper. She unfolded them. At the top it said in bold "_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_" then in smaller below was "_**HEADMASTER: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE** (Order of Merlin,First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)."_

She stared for a moment then started aloud," _Dear Ms. H. Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await either your owl or a direct answer to myself no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minevra McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_ " She stopped, stunned. Her dad pulled the letter out of her hand to be sure of what it said. He seemed to read it twice. He handed it to her mother and she, too, read it through twice. Her father looked at the professor.

"What sort of elaborate joke is this?" His voice was full of shock rather than anger.

"It is not a joke. I am the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. I am a witch and so is your bright daughter. I realize it is much to take in but it is the truth. Do you have any questions?" She had resumed the strict tone in her voice as she said this but Hermione was no longer frightened by it. She was over the initial shock and it sank in. It made complete sense! So many odd things had happened over her 11 years that she knew it as soon as the words registered, maybe even before then.

"You really expect us to be-" Her dad started to speak again, sounding annoyed, but she cut him off this time.

"I believe it," she told them all. Her parents gaped at her but Hermione didn't notice. She was looking at Professor McGonagall, who was slightly smiling now. Hermione pulled out the second paper, a list of supplies, and read it to herself. "How can I get the items on the list? I highly doubt there are normal stores for wands, robes, a cauldron and such."

The professor's smile grew some more pronounced at Hermione's deduction then replied, "There is a place called Diagon Alley where you can purchase your items."

"Wait, wait, wait!" her dad half shouted, "Hermione dear, you can't possibly believe this woman. You are to intelligent to be fooled by-" His words faltered as Professor McGonagall had pulled out a thin piece of wood, her wand, and waved it at the empty chair. It had turned into a lamb. She turned it back with another wave.

"Do you believe your daughter and myself now?"

Her parents were quiet for a few more moments but with a look at each other then to the confident look on Hermione's face, they believed. The next 2 hours were spent by Professor McGonagall telling them all they needed to know and setting a date where she could lead them to Diagon Alley. It was late when she left and Hermione went almost straight to bed. She dreamed sweetly that night of what she might encounter at her new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
